


SwanQueen Week 3

by DenPine



Series: SwanQueen Week [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Once Upon A Time, Regina Mills - Freeform, Soulmates, SwanQueen Week 3, emma swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenPine/pseuds/DenPine
Summary: My attempt at the SwanQueen Week with the theme; SoulmatesHope you enjoy it





	1. Fuck Destiny, I Choose You

_What’s the first thing that comes to your mind when you think about soulmates? Lovers finding each other? Friends supporting each other? Strangers suddenly feeling a pull?_

 

_Well. There are different ways to be soulmates. Here’s one of them._

 

Emma Swan, homicide detective, single and absolutely no intention of finding love. She was happy. Her life was perfect. No woman to find gifts to. No woman’s period to deal with once a month. No woman’s pregnancy cravings for 9 months straight. Life was perfect.

 

But her mother had other plans in store. Mary Margaret Nolan always had the perfect life in mind for her daughter. Sure her daughter was successful in her career. She knew how hard it was to become a cop, let alone a detective. So pride was not missing.

 

But she knew how lonely Emma sometimes was. And she intended to help her daughter.

 

‘Cause soon her daughter’s 30th birthday was on their doorstep, and everybody knew when you turn 30, destiny chooses your life time partner. And to say Mary Margaret was excited would be an understatement. She intended to find the person destiny chooses for her daughter.

 

Emma, on the other hand, was not as excited. Sure, it was exciting to find the person you’re going to spend the rest of your life with. It saves a lot of time of waste on other people. You don’t need to find them yourself. All you gotta do is wait. And that’s what Emma did. Waited.

 

Sure she’s tried other people before. She was young once, you know? She knows how it is to feel love and want. The lust you feel when you see someone sexy or attractive. The pull you feel when you meet someone and you see the beauty in their eyes.

 

Oh yeah, Emma tried that once. But of course the girl she loved was 5 years older than Emma and when she turned 30 she found her soulmate and left Emma to be alone once more. Since then, Emma hadn’t touched a soul.

 

That was until that grey Monday morning when Emma walked into the station and into her office. There, by her desk, sat the most beautiful woman she had ever come across. Tall Latina woman with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Perfect was the only word Emma could find to describe the woman.

 

“Emma Swan?”, the woman said and Emma nodded, not able to answer. The woman smiled and walked closer to the blonde.

 

“Detective Regina Mills, I’m your new partner”

 

Emma shook her head, now waking up. “I’m sorry what?”

 

“I’m sorry Swan. Your old partner, Jefferson has been moved to SPD”

 

Emma frowned at the comment as she walked over to her desk, placing her red leather jacket on the back of the chair. “SPD? Seattle? Why?”

 

“Better offer from what I’ve heard”, Regina answered and Emma sighed deep, shaking her head.

 

“Great. And the idiot hasn’t said a thing”

 

Regina gave a tight smile and walked over to her new desk, taking a file. “You can kill him later, meanwhile we got a homicide in our hands”

* * *

 

“Alright, is everyone ready?”, Mary Margaret asked as she walked inside the living room where her husband and children sat. They were all seated around in the couches and waiting for it to hit midnight on Emma’s birthday.

 

“Yeah mom, just sit down”, Emma said making her little brother Neal laugh. Neal was only 18 so there was a long time for him to wait.

 

Only 2 minutes away and Mary Margaret was tapping her feet against the ground in excitement. She had her paper and pen, ready to take notes of the person. David sat and smiled at his wife, knowing how excited she was while Emma just sat and leaned on the palm of her hand.

 

Suddenly the clock hit midnight and Emma’s body began lightening up. A small ball of light rose from her body and out to the middle of the table. It became bigger and showed a picture of a tall brunette. But it wasn’t who Emma had been hoping for.

 

“Who’s that?”, David asked and Emma immediately recognized the woman.

 

“It’s Lily”, she whispered and they all turned to her. Neal looked confused along with his father, but Mary Margaret knew who she was.

 

“Oh...”

 

Emma sighed and stood from her seat before walking over to front door.

 

“Emma wait!”, Mary Margaret called her out but Emma just shook her head.

 

“Mom please. I don’t want anything to do with her”

 

“I know honey I’m sorry”

 

Mary Margaret just ended the sentence as the door closed behind Emma. She sighed and turned to her husband and son who looked back at her confused.

* * *

 

Emma walked inside the station and met her partner by their desks. “Hey”, she greeted her and Regina looked up to see Emma stand right in front of her chair.

 

“Oh, hey”

 

“Can we talk?”, she asked and Regina frowned, but nodded, knowing the woman needed to come out with some stuff. Emma nodded and walked out of the office and into the elevator, Regina right behind her. She pressed a button and waited for the doors to close.

 

“Oh by the way, happy birth-“

 

Regina’s sentence was stopped as she felt Emma’s lips on her own and her eyes widened in shock. Though Emma pulled back before she could even do anything and the blonde stood straight before crossing her arms.

 

“Fuck destiny”


	2. Linked Minds

_Oh. You’re back I see. Want another story?_

 

_Alright. I guess I have one in mind._

 

_What makes soulmates so special, is what they share. Many people thinks it’s only marks. But it can be so much more than that._

 

_Ever heard of linked minds? Well here you go._

 

Regina Mills. 17 years old. Her birthday was right around the corner and she couldn’t be more excited. When you turned 18, you would slowly get memories and interests of your soulmate into your mind. And Regina was excited to see what memory she would see first.

 

Was it a bad memory, a good one? The excitement rose as the hours became minutes. Minutes became seconds and before she knew it, the clock turned midnight. Regina immediately saw it before her. Nurses. Nurses everywhere. A crying baby and arms reaching out to the baby. It was a boy.

 

Her soulmate was a girl? And more importantly, is she an adult?

 

Regina walked in days, trying to figure out who this girl was. Or rather, woman. Suddenly another memory came and Regina gasped as it did. A little boy was running around and the person was running after him, the little boy laughing. She finally caught him and the laughs stopped as the woman stood in front of a mirror and Regina saw the woman’s face for the first time.

 

Blonde with green eyes. The little boy had brown hair with brown eyes and Regina couldn’t stop herself from smiling. The little boy was adorable and she couldn’t wait to meet him. But there was something she noticed. The girl. She was not a girl. She was a woman. How did she get paired with a woman much older than her?

 

Weeks passed and memories came more and more often. And Regina could tell they were old. Many of the memories showed placed she had never seen before. One of the memories showed the woman standing with her son by the twin towers. So it was before 9/11.

 

There was one memory in particular she couldn’t get her mind off. That day. The woman was standing in front of a tv, the news reporter panicking on the screen as she was telling about the attack on the two towers mid city. The woman immediately ran from her apartment and out to the car. She drove towards somewhere, Regina could easily guess where was.

 

She stopped in front of a building with lots of colors and big letters and Regina knew she had guessed right. The woman ran into the building and saw all the kids screaming and crying and the woman ran around, trying to find her son.

 

“Henry!”

 

The memory stopped right after that and from that moment, Regina was afraid what had happened to the poor woman and her son. But the name got stuck in her mind. Henry. Like her father.

 

One day she was walking home from school. She took the long way through Central Park and that’s where another memory came. It was a memory of Central Park. The woman was sitting on a bench, talking with a boy next to her. He looked like a teenager. Suddenly the woman laughed. And that’s when Regina heard it. The laugh.

 

The memory disappeared and she turned to the sound and saw a woman sitting on a bench, a boy next to her. She gasped out, loud enough for the woman and boy to hear her and they both turned to her, making Regina turn around in fear.

 

“Hey, are you okay?”, the woman asked and Regina could hear the footsteps. She felt a hand on her shoulder and yelped out, jumping back.

 

“Wow relax, I’m not gonna hurt you”

 

And that’s when the woman noticed it as well. Those eyes. Those lips. That scar. This was her soulmate.

 

“Hi”, she suddenly said and Regina swallowed hard.

 

“Hi”, she said calmly and the woman smiled at her.

 

“Mom? Everything okay?”, the boy suddenly asked and the woman turned to her son smiling at him.

 

“Yeah kid, come”

 

The boy rose from the bench and walked over to his mother and saw the girl standing in front of him. “Who’s this?”, he asked and Regina stood still. She could easily recognize those eyes. He was beautiful.

 

“This is Regina”, the woman said and Regina turned to her, her eyes widened.

 

“Your soulmate?!”, the boy asked and the woman smiled nodded. The boy smiled and turned to Regina who looked more afraid then anything.

 

“You look pretty young”

 

All Regina could do was nod and the woman looked her over, nodding in agreement. “The kid is right. How old are you?”

 

“Eighteen”, she said with a small voice and the woman sighed turning to her son.

 

“That explains why I didn’t get any memories or visions when I turned eighteen”, she said and Regina nodded looking down and the woman chuckled.

 

“I’m Emma. This is my son. Henry”

 

Regina looked up and smiled at both of them.


End file.
